im your favorite drug
by kousaka.beilschmidt
Summary: ATENCION ESTO ES BRITANCEST OSEA SCOTLANDXENGLAND! si no te gusta esta pareja no lo leas :33 bueno este es mi primer fanfic no es el primero que escribo pero si el primero que publico espero y me den sus sujerencias quejas y etc de la manera mas honesta y bueno pues...disfrutenlo


IM YOUR FAVORITE DRUG

AXIS POWERS HETALIA

FANFIC: BRITAINCEST SCOTLANDxUK

Capitulo 1

BY: greylischmidt 19

Era como cualquier mañana, en el lujoso castillo en el cual ese cruel hombre vivía, tan magnifico e imponente, tan lleno de libros y de silencio pero sobre todo ya desde las primeras horas se detectaba ese característico aroma a tabaco mentolado que despedían los puros escoceses; desde la habitación un pelirrojo con semblante irritado se vestía a la par que fumaba el puro que despedía el mencionado aroma

-scotty anda vuelve a la cama, le decía una castaña de cara angelical y cuerpo de diosa, de labios carnosos y mirada seductora; mientras jugaba un poco con las plumas que habían caído de los almohadones después de la noche anterior, está deseosa de más placer se mostraba juguetona e incitante; pero visto desde el lado de su amante para el ella solo era una puta más, una mujerzuela más con la cual podría acostarse la noche que él quisiera

Scott kirkland tenía todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear, dinero ,poder ,mujeres ,juventud ,belleza y un futuro prometedor pero el simplemente no quería nada de esto , aun con todos estos bienes ,tan codiseados por las personas de las que el fácilmente podía reírse a carcajadas ,aun con todo esto él no era feliz , era como si estuviera enojado con la vida ,con todo siempre con ese duro semblante el cual indudablemente lo hacía verse irresistible a cualquiera pero con un carácter ,explosivo y violento que ya sobre pasaba los excesos por sobre todas las cosas

-Tienes que irte ya, ¿no lo crees?, dijo fríamente a la chica mientras se abotonaba el último botón de la camisa

-Siempre eres así scotty, tan frio después de todo lo que le llevas a hacer a una, dijo la chica mientras coquetamente comenzaba a salir de entre las sabanas de fina seda para comenzar a buscar su ropa regada por la habitación, a lo cual su respuesta hizo explotar aquel semejante carácter del cual el escoses ya tenía fama…

-Enserio piensas que si hubiera estado sobrio hubiera traído a semejante zorra como tú? Que solo sirve para eso, para revolcarse como una cerda en la cama del primer tipo que se le para enfrente y le invita un trago?, dijo iracundo el de intensa y verde mirada

La chica aun semi desnuda se acercó a este para abofetearlo pero el mismo la paro en seco y la lanzo contra la cama de manera cruel y violenta

-Recoge tus porquerías y lárgate de aquí, grito Scott con su caracteristico tono de ira mientras terminaba de colocarse la gabardina y la bufanda

La chica humillada y frustrada se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tomo sus cosas y mientras salía por la puerta donde ya esperaba por ella un taxi; iracunda, y con lágrimas en los ojos le dedico una seña obscena al amo de aquel castillo mientras este se preparaba para salir

-Señor ¿saldrá ahora?¿no es muy temprano? ni siquiera ha tomado el desayuno, pregunto uno de los fieles sirvientes de aquel castillo

-Mi padre vino a supervisar por unos días como va la empresa me pidió que si podíamos desayunar juntos porque necesitaba decirme algo muy importante, contesto el pelirrojo con más calma ya que a pesar del explosivo carácter, era gentil con la servidumbre del castillo ya que todos estaban siempre a su disposición y se habían vuelto su pequeña familia ya que los demás miembros de esta se mantenían alejados y no solían verse mucho entre ellos

-De acuerdo mi señor, dijo aquel hombre de gesto amable y cabellos platinados mientras abría la puerta del auto para que su amo entrara en el

Ya dentro del auto Scott bajo su ventanilla para terminar la conversación

-Cualquier inconveniente llámeme y por cualquier cambio de planes u ocurrencia de mi padre le avisare así que este pendiente del teléfono se lo agradezco mucho, dijo el escoses mientras el auto comenzaba a tomar marcha

El anciano hombre veía el lujoso auto alejarse hacia el pueblo mientras pensaba :

(y pensar que hasta hace unos años era un chico sin suerte en el amor y siempre metido en sus libros y buscando al monstruo del lago Ness ,eso sí con el mismo carácter sacado el rincón más oscuro del infierno pero que tendrá al amo tan estresado y distraído?)

-Arthur hijo no estés nervioso , tu hermano mayor seguro te recuerda ,se pondrá muy contento cuando se entere de que vivirán juntos mientras terminas la escuela, dijo el más viejo de los kirkland ,mientras le daba otro sorbo a su te

El padre de la familia kirkland era un hombre calmado y de buenos sentimientos pero al igual que todos sus hijos cuando la furia se apoderaba de su corazón se convertía en una persona cruel y despiadada inconsciente de sus acciones ,charles kirkland era ese tipo de hombre ,adorado por su esposa y respetado por sus hijos ,el adoraba a su familia y como los lazos familiares comenzaban a desatarse era hora de hacerlos más fuertes que nunca; y que mejor forma que haciendo a sus hijos encontrarse de nuevo después de tantos años separados ;para él era el plan perfecto

Y mientras del otro lado de la mesa se mostraba a un nervioso y exaltado rubio de estatura baja para los 17 años , de enormes y brillantes ojos color esmeralda, tez blanca como la nieve con un ligero tono sonrosado en sus mejillas ,llegaba a parecer de porcelana por las facciones tan finas pero con un carácter tan cambiante de un momento a otro ,de pobladas cejas como las eran típicas de la familia ,de esbelta y delicada figura este era el menor de los kirkland .

-Padre, me siento un poco inseguro sobre mudarme a escocia con mi hermano ,creo que le seré molesto tú conoces a Scott mejor que nadie y conoces su carácter ,dijo inseguro el menor

-Tranquilízate un poco arthy tú y tu hermano no se ven desde hace doce años lo olvidas?, puede que tu hermano haiga cambiado en su forma de ser con las personas en ese tiempo recuerda que no se sabe que esperar de las personas hijo, dijo charles tratando de calmar el mar de nervios del inglés ,mientras complementaba sus palabras con una amable sonrisa

A lo cual su hijo le dedico una ,ligera mueca y se empezó a mostrar más calmado mientras soltaba una pregunta para sí mismo:

¿Mi hermano me seguirá queriendo igual?

Mientras estos esperaban Scott conducía por el eterno valle de praderas verdes y extensos campos de hermosa vista que había para llegar hasta el poblado de Inveraray ;volvían a su mente esos recuerdos que lo agobiaban ya desde hacía barias semanas, estas eran las memorias de su niñez al lado de sus hermanos y sus padres pero sobre todo esa etapa de su niñez en la que cuido con todo el amor del mundo y vivía para ello ,su época más feliz ,la que lo hacía sentirse vivo de nuevo fue en esa época en la que cuido de su hermano menor, su siempre amado Little cute rabitt (apodo que el mismo se empeñó en ponerle)

-Serán ya doce años desde que no lo veo ,dijo Scott mientras miraba al cielo en su retrovisor como las nubes de tormenta empezaban a aglomerarse ,parecía que esa noche seria fría pero ,nada que alguna chica de un pub o de cualquier bar de segunda solucionara ,fue lo primero que el de cabellos rojizos pensó pero de repente ,el fugaz recuerdo de la sonrisa, dulce e inocente del menor de sus hermanos lo hizo desconcertarse ;a esto una leve sonrisa se posó en sus labios y solo una pregunta rondaba en su mente…

Me pregunto si ¿Arthur me seguirá queriendo igual?

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que el mayor de los hijos kirkland si quiera se había dado cuenta que le faltaban escasas dos cuadras para llegar hasta la cafetería, la cual era la favorita de su padre cada vez que lo iba a visitar ,se dio cuenta de que unas cuantas gotas empezaron a caer por su parabrisas y al bajar del auto se dio cuenta de que solo era una llovizna ligera y refrescante ,amaba la lluvia, para el era una de las mejores cosas que podía haver y al sentir esta mientras se dirigía hasta la entrada del recinto le provoco una pequeña sonrisa y unos pequeños momentos de felicidad ;al entrar en el lugar una de las meseras, una chica de aproximadamente 18 años con cola de caballo y de ojos azules ,le sonrio y le giño el ojo pero el pelirojo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos ,así que la chica fue ignorada por completo; se aproximo a las mesas pegadas a la ventana ,que daban la espalda a una hermosa puerta la cual era en su totalidad un espectacular vitral que parecía contar una o mas bien muchas historias acerca de su amada escocia ,sabia que su padre siempre escogia la ultima mesa lo cual lo hizo sonreir confiado ,además de que sabia que su hermano Glenn lo estaría acompañando ya que el muchacho parecía su sombra; se aproximo a la mesa y vaya sorpresa la que se llevo cuando lo vio, sus miradas se cruzaron en el mismo instante ,haciendo que el pelirrojo casi corriera hasta la mesa del lugar, era su hermano, el menor y mas amado de sus hermanos, el era la persona que le habia robado el corazón pero jamas se lo habia dicho y generalmente era cruel, frio y violento con el, mas de lo que con cualquier persona ,el temia a estos sentimientos que desde hacia ya doce años habia jurado callar; y ahora vuelve a verlo cuando menos se lo esperaba, habia crecido ya no era el mismo pequeño lloron al que cuido y se fue perdiendo en sus ojos verdes hasta quedar atrapado en las garras de ese amor que empezaba a consumirlo, a atormentar su alma su conciencia y su corazón, y a pesar de ese lento y dulce sufrimiento y desde que busco salida, desde que escapo a escocia; no hubo un solo dia en que el no pasara por su mente, no importa cuanto trabajo tuviera, no importaba si le hacia el amor a la mujer mas hermosa que sus ojos ubieran visto, para el solo estaba Arthur kirkland, su cute Little rabitt, su pequeño hermano pero también su eterno amor.

En el cielo amenazaba lo que parecía ser un tifón las nubes cada vez se notaban mas oscuras y la intensa lluvia parecía no tener fin, los truenos ya se hacían presentes y los relámpagos no tardaban mucho en aparecer

La mente de Scott estaba echa un caos solo quería abalanzarse sobre su hermano y demostrarle cuanto le amaba ya que para el las acciones eran mejores que las palabras, y en esos momentos se encontraba indefenso , inmóvil ,como un completo idiota , el deseaba saber lo que pasaba por la, mente de Arthur ya que este solo se limitaba a devolverle la mirada, una mirada profunda directa llena de inocencia y dulzura la cual era suficiente para penetrar el alma y la enferma mente de aquel cruel y despiadado hombre que era su hermano , de repente ambas miradas fueron separadas por la el estruendo de un rayo que cayo cerca de el lugar.

De repente el mayor de estos sintió una mano recorrer su firme espalda y parar en su hombro ,era una mano un tanto gruesa y un poco larga, giro un poco su cabeza para encontrar a su sonriente padre el cual era el dueño de esa mano ,al ver esto en Arthur apareció un ligero sonrojo ya que la hora habia llegado y solo se limito a bajar su cabeza ;Charles kirkland solo se limito en decirle al mayor de sus hijos

-Scotty , tenemos que hablar


End file.
